Happy Halloween Roxas
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Leaning down, I press against the wound, trying to stop the blood, that flows effortlessly from his chest. "I'm...I'm sorry..." "No! Don't say that! You'll live! You'll live, right?" He didn't expect it not to end there...but it all kept going.


_This was for a contest on dA for the AkuRoku Fanfiction Group that I'm in. Nonetheless, I love the beginning and I hate the middle, I hate the end. I just want to delete it and start over. I think I rushed it. That I could've done so much better...But I figured I didn't have time. Not with the little time I've already spent on it. The only rules were to be 500+ words and Halloween themed...so here's the failed product. I truly believe I'm not into AkuRoku anymore, but I'm trying, so I can finish Twisted Love Soo...Enjoy...and stay safe this Halloween :)

* * *

**Happy Halloween Roxas**_

* * *

In the morning sun, the warm rays tint everything with a golden hue. Smiles never dim, for the activities on this island never cease. But most of those smiles come from tourists, who don't know the truth. They don't know that the sand, which is curled in their toes and fingers, once bore the weight of a weapon. That the crystal clear water they now splash in, had run with the color red and had lulled a man to the afterlife. Or even how this laughter ridden beach had been filled only with my screams. No...they know nothing of what transpired here that night. No one wishes to remember the tragedy.

But, I can't forget, for when I look at the sun, all I see is the moon and how it would make the sharp angles of his face seem cherubic in the soft glow. How the navy water almost turned the color of purple from all the blood in the shallow area around him. The memory of that evening always haunts me on this night. The night of All Hallow's Eve.

_While holding my bag of candy, my fingers stay intertwined with that of my boyfriend's. A deep black hat sits atop his flaming mane of spikes, that lay down slightly past his shoulders. A pure white shirt sits underneath a deep black vest. Silver chains, that line the tops of the pockets near the bottom of said vest, glint in the light of the full moon. More chains line each pant leg, the black leather bringing out the brightness of the silver. Combat boots pound the sidewalk in synchronized rhythm, both his and mine. Emerald eyes seem to smile down to me from below the rim of his hat and above the reverse violet teardrop under each eye. He seems like some sort of model in his lanky frame, compared to me._

_My blonde locks shoot toward the sky and fall around my face, enclosing my cerulean eyes against my pale skin. Fake, blonde cat ears, that almost seem too real, sit upon my head. The tip of my nose is dabbed with a light pink, hardly noticeable anymore, with black streaks, thanks to eyeliner, etched across my cheeks. Skin tight, ebony shorts cling to my legs, reaching just above my knees, while my ashen legs end in a pair of white Crocs. The white vest, that leaves my arms bear, only makes the lightness of my skin stand out more. A thin red collar wraps around my throat with a bell attached to the front, that way I jingle as I walk. _

_Not only had we bagged a ton of candy, we had managed to stay out all night long. I couldn't believe when my plan worked in perfect motion, driving him into taking me to all the house along Destiny Islands. I don't get to spend much time with him; Me being just in college and him working all the time to support us. _

_Looking up at him, I resist the urge to reach onto my tip toes and kiss him right there. Instead, I only smile. "I love you Axel."_

"_I love you too Roxas. Now we need to get home."_

"_Can't we please go to the beach first? It's a full moon!"_

_A soft chuckle breaks free, "Okay, okay we can go to the beach."_

_In no time at all, our boots are digging down into the soft golden white sand. The moonlight glinting off the water seems to send me back into my memories. As I let go of Axel, I run over to the rim of the water, it lapping my soles as it rolls up the shore. Axel stands beside me, the bag of candy still in his hand, while the other hand rests on my head. "You're so cute when you're like this."_

_Swatting his hand away, I laugh, "Oh leave me alone!"_

"_Yes Axel, leave the boy alone." comes the deep voice that I've grown to fear. Turning around, both Axel and I set our sights on the menacing man before us. Light blue hair falls slightly past his shoulders and around his face, closing in on the venomous golden eyes. A deep blue jacket, unzipped to reveal a toned chest, adorns his sturdy shoulders. Jeans cling to his hips and covering up the bare feet, the peak out from beneath. "Don't you regret going with this brat? You're just putting him in danger because you are."_

"_Saix, you need to calm down man. I'm not with you anymore."_

"_I know you aren't! You're with him!" the enraged man growls out at us. From his jacket pocket, he reveals an easily purchased, petite, pistol. The single barrel levels with my forehead, right between my eyes. "If I can't have you, no one can. Make your choice."_

_Throwing his hands up in defense, Axel takes a single step forward, "Saix, come on and just cool down. No one has to die." he says gently, knowing what this mad man is capable of._

_I just stare at the barrel, not able to take my eyes off of it. Something about it, it's as though I know that smoke will rise from it and it'll shoot out a life ending orb. _

"_Just let me kill Roxas and we can be together!"_

"_You don't have to kill Roxas."_

"_You'll...choose him over me...Fine." His finger slides over the trigger, pulling the taut metal back, releasing the springs inside of it._

_The ear splitting sound is all I hear as I close my eyes. No pain shoots through my body. Only the weight of another, falls against me, knocking me into the shallow water. Spitting out the sea water, that had leaked into my mouth, I slip out from underneath the figure. Turning my head, my cerulean eyes lock onto glazed emeralds. "Rox-as?" Leaning down, I press against the wound, trying to stop the blood, that flows effortlessly from his chest. "I'm...I'm sorry..."_

"_No! Don't say that! You'll live! You'll live, right?"_

_Crimson covers my fingers as his dull eyes stare at the moon, his last breath ghosting from his blood stained lips. My bottom lip quivers as the tears cascade down my face. Staring out over the water, I see the purple hue and the piece of candy which float around us. Sick irony. _

_Standing, my water drenched clothes weigh me down, but not as much as my love's death does. The thought of him being taken from me, grips my heart to the point where it bursts, where someone proceeds to walk over the bits and pieces of it, leaving me...broken and empty. _

_Looking for the sight of Saix, I find him no where in sight, probably having run from what he's done. But I...I cannot run. I'll never be able to run long enough...far enough...quick enough. _

_Looking down at Axel's blood on my hands, I hear a heart wrenching scream, a scream I don't realize is mine._

The rims of my jeans are damp with the water that periodically flows around my ankles. Staring out over the water, I feel a heavy sigh leave my lips, making the weight on my shoulders heavier, not lighter. Trying to force a smile, I sit down, letting the words fall from my lips effortlessly. "I went to the funeral...but they said they couldn't find your body after I ran away. It was like you just vanished completely. Saix turned himself in though, that jerk got all he deserved. I've tried therapy...it doesn't help...only makes it worse. I wish you were here though, if only I could ask you what you were sorry for."

"Then ask me silly." a silky voice purrs from behind me.

Another sigh escapes me. "Yeah, the therapist said the voices I hear are all in my head, so are the images. But, it means you aren't far from me, so I don't care. No one can recover from this."

Arm wrap around me, pulling me back against a solid chest, muscles clearing obvious through the thin shirt. "Silly Roxas. I wanted to say I was sorry I couldn't tell you my secret." I'm turned around to see him as he was that night. Removing the hat from his head, Axel places it on my own blonde spikes, a smile on his thin lips and one eye closed in a wink. "I can't die from a bullet wound. It just sent me into shock, because it's been so long since my body has had to heal like that."

"What?" The only word my mind can form.

"I'm a vampire and I want you to be one with me. I'm sorry I've had to wait to see you. But, I didn't realize how popular I was." he says with a chuckle at the end. "Now, what do you say?"

"You're not real. Can't be. Not possible."

Lips press against mine and I realize just how real he is. Shock hits me first, like a thousand lightning bolts. But the heat of our kiss numbs the pain from having to see him after so long. He pulls away and I keep my face tilted up, "So...I'm going to be a vampire?"

_I...So much to handle in such a short time. But...my helpless life or the love of my life? I don't think that's too hard to decide on._

"Yeah, you and me against the world. We'll move to Hollow Bastion and hang there. Most of us vampires hang out there anyway."

"Saix was one too, wasn't he?"

A grimace splits the smile he had worn, in half, "Yeah...but that's not a problem. We can be together now."

Reaching up on my tip toes, I press my lips against his. "You're going to have to make it up to me. So, only as long as you don't make me hurt like that again...if you do, I'll kill you, no kidding." We break into a soft laugh as he walks me back.

_I'm still no sure if it's real how we can be in love and it surpassed death. I fell in love with a vampire and I didn't even know it. Now I'm one too and we're together, away from most troubles of life. I keep in contact with my brother Sora though, I didn't want to fake my own death and cause him the pain of having me **gone.** No, I'd rather live in peace...as peaceful as being a vampire can be._


End file.
